


Jealous two

by Kazhiru



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Birthday Party, Jealousy, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhiru/pseuds/Kazhiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is being very jealous of his very good friend Kitty, and this jealousness prevents him to see that there has been someone who is being jealous of him! Kurt/Todd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous two

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story which I decided to post here.

AN: I really need a beta, because mine doesn't do X-men. anyone up for the job?

Only one week was left.

Oh, how he had waited for that day to come.

He had been really busy for the whole week, needing to run errands from point A to point B, and he was almost afraid that he wouldn't make it on time.

It would have been a horrible catastrophe if he wouldn't get a birthday present!

But luckily he had found just the perfect one only two days before the event itself!

He was sure that his gift was way better than the others, and that this time, he would gain the attention he wanted.

Kurt had looked forward for Kitty's birthday with anticipation, and he just knew that now was the moment.

Well, he had thought that the moment was a year ago, but because he failed that time, he decided to try again this year.

Kitty was Kurt's best friend, and the one person he had known for the longest time, and who had still remained as his friend.

Kitty was the one and only person who he would do anything on the world to make her happy. He had never known anyone better than he did her, and how he wanted her to be happy.

So for this birthday, too, he hand bought the best gift that girl would ever have.

To say the least, Kurt knew Kitty, and he knew what she would want as her birthday present.

That was a upper hand against all the others.

What made him nervous of her birthday, though, was that she had invited all her friends. Yeah, all of them. Even Alvers. And knowing him, he had invited his friends.

Well, Kurt didn't actually have anything against the Brotherhood, expect, that they were enemies, but against that Alvers guy, he had every right to hate him.

For one, Alvers didn't like him, and even if no-one else didn't see or hear that, Kurt could hear his loath in his every word, and he could see the looks the other send him when no-one else was looking, and he could see the hidden mock on his sentences.

Not that it was enough that he hated him, but that he was goddamned jealous too.

Alvers was everything he wasn't; He was long, handsome, and spoke proper English. And most important of all, he wasn't as foolish as him, and he sure as hell didn't look like a fuzzy demon straight out from your nightmares.

And worst of all: he had Kitty.

The whole point of this was, that Kitty was his best friend.

But he wasn't Kitty's.

Oh how he wanted to be Kitty's best friend, but that Alvers made it first.

Kitty was all head over heels in love with him, and they seemed to be just the perfect mach. Kurt couldn't stand it how Kitty was always talking about: "Lance this, and Lance that, and, like, have you seen that, isn't he just the sweetest person, like, ever?"

How he hated it when all Kitty would talk about was Alvers. Why couldn't she talk about him instead? Why couldn't he be the one Kitty would like, why did it have to be the one from Brotherhood?

Why, why, why?

Kurt had just finished rapping his gift for Kitty, and he had placed it on his closet, behind clothes, so the other wouldn't find it.

Kitty was really curious person when she wanted to, and with smile Kurt noted that the messy pile of clothes would not rebel Kitty away if she really decided to find her presents before she'd actually get them. Not that any padlocks could hold her back.

Smiling proudly over his work Kurt then jogged down to kitchen, not minding to teleport, because he was on rather nice mood.

Kurt had managed to find, and afford no less, the cloth that Kitty had desired over half a year now. Kitty herself wasn't good at saving money, because she always found something "Kurt, do you, like, see that? Aren't those, like, the most perfect shoes you have seen, like, ever?" and before she knew, the money her parents send to her was wasted upon all those "glorious founds" she discovered.

And just to add a little extra: Kurt had bought a necklace for her. It would fit her perfectly. The necklace reminded a lily, or other blossom, and it was colored light shade of carmine red, almost lilac shade and with silver leafs. The jewel also had small diamonds inserted, and it had adjustable silver necklace, and the ends of the necklace would stay hanging under the jewel like stalks of the plant. He was sure that Kitty would love it, and it would suit her fine.

Kurt hopped down the stairs two at a time, and he soon reached his destination, the kitchen, and when he walked in he saw for his delight that Kitty had just ended a phone call.

"Guten dag, Kitty, what's up?" Kurt asked, and leaned on the counter, and reached for an apple with his tail, then taking a bite.

"Not much, but Lance Just called me, and he asked about my birthday, isn't it, like, the best thing ever that he can attend too? I was, like, so worried that professor wouldn't let him attempt."

Argh, there she goes again with that Lance, give it a rest would you?

Kurt bit his teeth in annoyance, but decided to stand up for his friend, she was his best friend after all.

"Yeah, that was pretty nice of him." Oh, of course he'd come, Why wouldn't he? He had Kitty all around his little finger, like and obedient fool, what else would he want?

"And don't you worry about professor, you know, he just isn't that kind of person to separate people from each other just because they are different, he knows better. And he also knows, that what ever makes you happy, is also good to you. Besides, it's your day, the one day of the year that is just for you, and you can celebrate it how ever you want it to."

Kurt felt pride swoosh over him as he saw Kitty smile, and even pat him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you are, like, so right with that! Thank you Kurt, you are the best."

I wish I were. Kurt thought absentmindedly, but forced a smile on his face before Kitty would notice the gloom.

"So, what are you doing this afternoon, want to come spent some outside time with me or something?" Kurt asked happily, wishing that she would just say yeas, smile, and rush over to get her purse, telling him that she would like to go take a look around the mall, and see if there was anything new, but instead, all what he got was:

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurt, but I already have plans with Lance."

"Oh." was the only thing that could get past Kurt's lips at then. Darn Alvers, he had once again made it before him. Maybe things would have been different if Kitty would have met him before that Alvers creep.

"I'm so sorry if you had, like, already planned something out, but we can, like, so go out another time. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is fine. I'll see you then."

Kurt mumbled, and Kitty gave him a flashing smile, and with that she turned around with her ponytail swinging behind her, and she rushed to her room, probably to get her purse.

"Damn you Alvers." Kurt mumbled and dropped the once bitten apple to trash, not feeling any hungry anymore, and he then teleported himself to his room, where he spent rest of the evening just laying around, or trying to make his homework with poor success.

\---

The next day, Friday, the day before Kitty's birthday, was pure torture.

When Kurt came to school, he was the first one in the class, and had reserved the backseats of the class for himself and Kitty, But as he was waving for Kitty to come over, she smiled happily, and ran to sit besides Lance.

That didn't go as planned...

First two classes were biology, and Kurt could only grit his teeth as he noted that he'd share the class with the whole Brotherhood team.

Sad for getting ditched by Kitty, Kurt had to bear the whole two hours on non stop, and try to ignore Toad who had happily taken the free seat besides him.

Toad had been acting, well, not stranger than usual, but just more annoying than usual.

For the last two weeks the other had decided to call "It's annoy Kurt season!" and didn't seem to have a rest. What in the name of Gott had came to him? He had been stealing or hiding his property, like, unlock his locker and hide all his stuff around school for him to find, and it got worse.

No matter where Kurt went in school anymore, Toad seemed to be there too. The other had taken a habit of stalking him, and occasionally even yelling him something, and sometimes he even dared to stick himself in to his conversations as if he'd be invited.

Well Kurt wasn't exactly the only victim, but him Toad aimed to annoy more. Kitty had also gotten her share. But where Toad's bickering was more of a playing and showing off and annoying towards Kurt, Toad was just plain evil for Kitty.

Toad looked at Kitty with mean look, as if promising her that he'd break her leg if she wouldn't be looking who'd tackle her when she walked. Toad even spoke to Kitty with a voice filled with loath, and just plain disgust. Kurt couldn't get why he was acting like he did. What had Kitty done to him?

She had done nothing, that's for sure! But it still didn't qualify Toad to act the way he did towards them.

And after he finally managed to get Kurt explode, he'd hop to his friends and they'd all laugh at him.

As if he didn't have problems of his own.

Even now, Toad was annoying to no end.

First it was only slightly bugging, as he swung on his chair, sitting on it as if it was some kind of armchair or something, trying to balance his pencil either on his finger, his nose, or worse, on his tongue.

And after he got tired of that, he swung his chair back on fours with a clonk, and started to play with his borrowed books, trying to make castles out of them.

After his book and pencil mansion fell for the third time, Toad begun to make faces to teacher behind his back, but after no-one laughed, he lazily slopped on his chair, looking as if he'd melt of anything fun wouldn't happen.

After interesting series of different looks and poses the other did as he thought, he started to throw eraser peaces at Kurt, having extra points from head shots, or if the piece was stuck on his hair.

"Fuzzy, I'm bored." Toad mumbled and at the same time chew on his bubblegum he had picked up from his pocked not long before.

"Nain, I couldn't have guessed." Kurt growled with sarcastic tone, and tried to get his hair clean of all those rubber pieces.

"I heard Pryde's birthday is coming, I'm Gonna come too, yo."

"And I care because?"

"What ever, dawg."

Only thirty minutes. The class would be over in thirty, godforsaken, minutes.

"You two sure are close, dawg. One almost never sees you two separated. Can't believe she's all the way over there, with Lance, dawg."

Darn him bringing out the obvious. Your inspector abilities never ease to amuse me.

"Just shut up already."

"Ooh, jealous much, foo?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"You so are, look in the mirror, dude!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Mouths shut on the backseats!"

"Sorry professor."

\---

In the end, Kurt had decided to go out for lunch and eat it alone under a tree, because Kitty was staying with Lance on the cafeteria.

Rest of the classes left for the day went smooth, because he didn't have to share it with neither Toad, Alvers, or Kitty.

Not that he would have minded Kitty's company, but maybe it was for the best to spend some time alone, well, as alone as you could get in the middle of a full class room.

Even for the rest of the day he didn't see a glimpse of Kitty. Maybe she was off with Alvers of something.

Why did she have to pick Alvers? Of all people? What did Kurt have to do to get on his position?

And he was not jealous! No matter what Toad said, he was not jealous for Lance. He just wanted to be closer to Kitty, like, close friends.

That didn't count.

Finally Kurt drifted off to his la-la land, and he was only glad that tomorrow would be Saturday, and Kitty's birthday. Finally.

\---

"Happy Birthday Kitty!" They all said with singsong voice, skipping the song, but staying on the theme anyways.

"Thank you, it's, like, awesome to have you all here!"

"Yeah, it's awesome how you managed to fit us all in your room."

"Ha ha, stop joking, we'll soon move out to kitchen and the main rooms, we have, like, made us our own dance floor, and like, totally delicious snacks!"

The people cheered, and by people he meant mostly the X-men, Brotherhood (even if they didn't mind to say a thing), and some random folks from school.

"And I, like, so agree with you, this space is way too small, let's all go to living room!"

Even more cheering was heard after this, and they left all those plushies and posters behind as they exited from Kitty's room.

They all were now on the living rooms, and Kitty was sitting on the couch, others swarming around her to hand her out their presents.

Kurt on the other hand, wanted to save his girt for the last, you know, like leave the best on for dessert and so-on?

Kurt didn't really pay that much attention to the gifts Kitty received, but there were some good competitions among them all, but Kurt knew that his would be the best.

Kitty had already got some CDs, more than enough candy, some clothes, even some cute earrings, and a Hello Kitty from Alvers.

Kurt couldn't held back a laugh, Kitty didn't even care about that plush kitty, but she still seemed to be happy about it anyways.

It was a good joke though.

Alvers, that was your first false move!

Finally only Kurt was left, and with loud wish of happy birthday he handed out his present.

Kitty looked at the present with questioning look, and Kurt didn't blame her. Six furry finger plus tape never was a good mix.

Kurt sighed in relieve as Kitty shrugged her shoulders for the ragged gift, and decided to open that shabby present anyway.

Kurt was then hopping from one foot to another, trying to do it as imperceptibly as possible, not wanting everyone to see his edginess.

Why did Kitty have to unwrap the gifts so that she didn't tear the gift wrap, it took so much time.

"Aww, Kurt, you didn't have to! I can't believe that you, like, got the jacked for me!" Kitty was squealing happily, hugging the jacked on her arms.

Kurt was wallowing up in his pride and overwhelming joy as he saw Kitty's more than delighted smile, that made Kurt feel special. He really had got the best gift, but he tried to act cool to impress her.

"It's nothing mein freund, only the best for the best." Kurt shrugged, and kicked the wrappings on the floor, not wanting to to bust himself by his eyes that couldn't hide the emotion.

"Oh my gosh! You even got me a necklace! It's, like, the cutest necklace I have ever seen! Thank you so much Kurt!"

And still holding the jacked and the necklace Kitty jumped up from the couch, and hugged Kurt tightly, almost preventing the teen from breathing.

But Kurt couldn't be happier than he was then.

Kitty was hugging him! She liked the presents, no, she loved the present! This really had to gain Kurt a better position on her favorite persons list.

Kurt could hear that before the silent fell as Kitty hugged him, the guests started to "awww" or clap their hands, cheer, or just kept quiet. Kurt could even hear a scowl or a snarl out from one of the attendants.

Probably Alvers. Take that man, chicks dig the fuzzy one.

"Kurt, thank you, like, so much! I'm going to wear them right now!" She stated, and ended the hug to pull over her new jacked, and have the necklace around her neck.

"Really, macht nichts, you deserve them."

Kitty rushed over to view herself over from a mirror on the living room wall, and she couldn't hold back a sigh. Kurt could still feel the pride wallow on his chest, and the tingling on his sides and chest where Kitty had hugged him, he could still even smell her perfume.

Watching over the happy mädchen, Kurt couldn't much but agree with her about how nice the jacked suited her.

Kurt usually was not a person for clothing, or not even shopping, but anything for her.

Still having a big goofy smile on his face, Kurt made his way to kitchen, where Evan and Forge were enjoying pool and snacks.

"Man, you got lucky!" Evan said, and friendly hit Kurt on his back, almost making him lost his balance and need to take balance from the counter.

"Yeah, you are the only one she hugged, others got a kind smile and a tap on the shoulder." Forge continued, and rose his fist for Kurt to perform a friendly punch, and Kurt more than accepted.

"Yeah, how did you know what she would want for her birthday?" Force continued his sentence.

"Well, she is meine freund..." But Kurt's answer was cut half as Evan continued on the sentence Force said before he asked about the gift:

"But I think your hug has a competition, even if no-one else saw, I saw Kitty give Lance a kiss after she got his present."

Kurt mumbled out behind gritted teeth, still trying to not seem like jealous ex-boyfriend, his stiff remark: "Well, the man sure got lucky."

"Hay want to have some pool?" Force asked, and handed him a glass, but Kurt's negative answer was soon drowned under the loud music that had been turned on for people who wanted to dance and party.

Sighing as the music swallowed his words, he shook his hand to confirm and leaned forward to Forge and Evan to yell them over the music:

"So what are you going to do tonight?"

"Dunno, maybe just chill out and party, maybe even find someone." Evan said, shrugging his shoulder, and winking his eye for a girl that passed them. Kurt didn't know who she was, but she was someone from their school, and she answered to Evans playful grin by a giggle, but walked then off to living groom, where the dance floor was made.

"Man, I wish you luck." Kurt said, and jokingly tried to push Evan towards living room to try out again.

Even if he may be sulking over Alvers and Kitty, that didn't mean he should be all moping on his friends.

Besides, he never was a person to mope, he was a party person, and here he was, it was surprise he wasn't already enjoying himself.

"well frounde, The party's on, and no wallflowers are allowed!" Kurt said, and dragged them both on the dance floor, even if Forge was complaining about his "My moves are like decades old!" even if they only were about 30-40 years. He'd do fine. Besides, everyone could dance, one only needed to swing ones body with the music.

"No pressure, You'll fit in just fine!" Kurt said smiling, and forced any negative thoughts out of his head. Later, he would ask Kitty to dance, and he'd amaze her with his moves.

"Look, it's Scott and Jean!" Evan yelled, and chanced their location to get to them, and sure enough, even Rogue and some other X-men were around.

So far, everyone was enjoying the mood, and nothing had gone wrong. Even Brotherhood seemed to enjoy their mood. Pietro had already hit 5 women, Freddy was making himself either useful or a bother in the kitchen, Toad was hitting on some gals, but Lance Kurt couldn't see.

How long had he even been talking with his friends? Half an hour? More so? Shrugging his shoulder he shook Scott from his shoulder and told the other that he'd take his leave now and look for Kitty.

Scott nodded at him, and gave him an encouraging stroke on the shoulder, and then he pushed Kurt off to the group.

Kurt made his way from the middle of the dance floor to look out for a girl with brown ponytail, and who smelled like lilies.

Kurt let his sigh travel the dance floor, and it took him a while to separate persons from each other. He had already mistaken 4 girls as Kitty, and it was starting to get annoying when he thought that he had finally found the girl, but when he got near enough, he noted that the person in front of him was a total stranger to him.

Kurt viewed the mass, and let his sight swallow every detail and person, even the one standing on a far corner, to the ones hidden in the mob.

Thank Gott he had good vision and could see out in the shady room with neon lights Forge had prepared, and finally he saw the person he was looking for.

Kitty was dancing on the far end of the room, near the sofa from where she had opened the gifts, and she was not alone.

Alvers was with her.

They were dancing, laughing, talking, even if Kurt couldn't hear what over the loud music, he was sure it couldn't be anything he'd even want to hear.

Kitty seemed so carefree, dancing wildly with her new jacked swinging with every turn or move she did, tracing her delicate moves.

Kurt stood there as if he'd been frozen on the ground my Bobby, and he wouldn't even doubt if he'd been frozen. At his current mood, he wouldn't notice even if a whole football team ran around him.

The view he saw was not one he was waiting for to see.

The song had just switched over to a slower one, and Kitty and Alvers were leaning so close, it was almost if there would be only one person with four legs, slowly swinging around the dance floor, moving it's body along the music.

Kitty and Lance were leaning close, and Alvers was smiling to her, brushing her hair behind her ear, and sooner than Kurt could react, they were both connected by a passionate kiss, kissing longer than they could afford oxygen, longing and cherishing every touch, not getting enough of each other.

Lance had his hands around Kitty's waist, as Kitty tiptoed to reach better, leaning against his chest, resting her hands on his shoulders, having them tangled around his neck.

When they were forced to push apart, he could see them both panting out for air, even if they tried to hide their lack of breath, and as they nuzzled up against each other, Kitty burying her head on Lance's shoulder, Kurt Could feel a hard lump form on his stomach.

He was not jealous. He did not mind Lance being Kitty's boyfriend, he didn't even think he'd really want to be with Kitty like Lance was, but Gott how he wanted to be on his place. When Lance and Kitty got together, He was the only thing Kitty talked about, only thing she thought, and it made Kurt feel abandoned. As if she'd no more have enough room for the both of them, and other one had to go.

And now Kurt saw that Kitty had made her pick. There was no room for him on the close relationship of those two lovebirds.

Kurt had to admit, he had lost.

After the couple reached up for another kiss, this time Kitty even did the cliché of lifting her other leg as she pushed her body against Lance, kissing him even more passionate and fierce as they did the last time.

That was enough to flatten Kurt's mood completely, make him want to crawl on the what ever hole he came from.

He was no match, he was just the third wheel.

Finally swallowing up what ever had piled up on his chest, he slumped his way to his room informing Scott that he had headache.

"Are you sure? You okay? I don't think you want to miss this party."

"Nah, I'm OK. I just want to sleep it off, you know." Kurt said, and swung his hand on dismissal.

"Well if you are sure."

"I'm." More than sure. He added but didn't say that to Scott, and after getting an accepting nob from the cyclops, Kurt made his way upstairs where his room was located.

After he got to his room, Kurt shut the door behind him, but didn't mind to lock it. Why would anyone come up here when the party was downstairs?

Slopping on his bed Kurt curled up to ball, hugging his knees against his chest, and having his tail wrap itself around his knees and elbows.

Why did he feel so lonely and unnerved! He still had Scott. He still had Rogue, even Evan and Force. He still had friends but why did Kitty matter so much?

Because Kitty was his first real friend. He had spend enormous amount of time to get her used to him, and finally they become friends.

She had finally gotten over her grudge against him. A freak. A person who looked like a demon, or some-one who had absolutely no good to offer you.

But she had softened up for him.

They had became friends. Heck, they had became close friends, and before Kurt knew it, he had grown addicted on the thought of having a friend who to talk with, and who he would share all his happy and sad moments.

One he could have around him, and they could chat with, walk with, shop with, listen music with, bicker about the smallest of things, He just wanted that special some-one.

He thought that he was so close for Kitty, but then that Alvers showed up.

Having his tail Flip around him madly, he soon realized that he was still wearing the verdammt inducer, and now when he was back on his own room, away from curious, and obvious, eyes of the people from his school, he fiddled the inducer off.

That thing just hid himself from who he was. How could he ever get a friend, when only thing they saw was some goddamn mirage!

Throwing the inducer away as far as he could muster, even wishing it would hit the wall and break, or at least make a satisfying noise when it got on impact with the solid wall.

Kurt couldn't fight off tears that were making their way to him, but he refused to let them fall.

"Look who's angry, dawg. What got you all too mopy, yo?"

A familiar voice was heard, and even if Kurt never heard the door open, he now clearly heard it close, and in matters of seconds he had twisted himself around to look who was interfering.

"Go away Toad!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Not so fast fuzzy one, I didn't come up here to fight, yo!" Toad said, and shook his hands as a sight for the other to relax and stay back.

"Don't care. Could you now please exit my room?"

Kurt said with a voice of a puppy that had been kicked on the stomach. Even if he wished for the name of god that Toad wouldn't notice it, but not even he could be that daft.

"Come on, fuzzy, Even I can tell your not okay, why not you share your problems with little ol' me?"

"I don't feel like opening up to anyone. What the heck are you even doing in my room?"

Kurt said with a growl, not knowing if he wanted to shoo the other off, to just be left alone, or left the boy be, he had came all the way up here. And then, there was also the option if snapping his neck. Kurt didn't feel all that "happy and optimistic" now, and only wanted to take apart some of that bent up anger.

"He, guess I got ditched by every single girl in the party and came up here to nag yo. No really, where's your brains dawg. I know you have them, use them." Toad said with a tune filled with sarcasm, but as Kurt was about to show him a piece of his mind, Todd soon took more serious way to approach.

"Easy fuzz, let's make a deal. I actually came here for a reason, so if you tell me what's bugging you, I tell what's bugging me. See, a win-win situation." Todd said, and made it sound way easier than it was. It didn't help that he made himself comfortable by sitting down on Kurt's chair near the table, lying his right elbow on the table, and fastening those green eyes on Kurt solely.

Why was he putting himself up for this again? Kurt had to remind himself. Toad just made his rude entrance without further warning or even a permission and took things granted.

Toad was here, demanding him to talk, but Kurt didn't feel that much of talking. All he'd want to do, was to be locked in his room alone, and just mope. He didn't want that slimy git anywhere near him, at least not now.

"Just leave me alone, please?"

"Nope. You're never on a mopy mood, but now that you are, makes me wonder what happened to you, foo."

Todd said, and even took a leap to jump next to Kurt's bed, and lean over him with a grin, saying:

"So what's it gonna be?"

"Why do you even want to know?" Kurt said with a sulk, and rose away from the bed, not liking Toad being that close.

"Who knows, maybe you'll find out as I tell why I came up here, yo, or maybe you wont. Deal's a deal. But seeing you held no interest, I'll just hop my way out of the room."

Todd said, and turned around and took the first hop towards the door, which made Kurt think his answer.

Maybe he should tell him? He was curious, Toad seemed to have something he'd want to say, but he didn't want to push it on him, and he had a thought that it'd be something juicy. Somehow Kurt got the impression, that in the end, it was not about him, but about Toad, and somehow that made him feel better.

Toad wasn't here to push him, but more like, asking him to listen him.

And darn, he still was curious.

But to hear what Toad was hiding, he'd have to expose himself to him.

That he didn't want. No-one had heard about him telling his feelings to anyone, so why should Toad.

But when he thought about it, Toad was the perfect candidate. Someone he wouldn't see everyday, and his opinion didn't hold that much weight in the end. But still the other could give some good advices.

Darn what the hell, let's give it a shot.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal."

Toad grinned like a goon, and jumped then back to sit on Kurt's chair, waiting for Kurt to talk with eyes full of curiosity and and pure interest to hear what was bugging the other.

He almost made Kurt want to back off, but that emotion he held to his eyes, made the others muscles tense, making him unable to even move his tail for even an twitch.

Gulping down the lump that had risen to his throat Kurt thought what he'd say.

I was so jealous for Alvers because I was so selfish that I wanted Myself to be Kitty's only best friend and the only person she'd trust more that others.

Somehow the matter was starting to sound childish in his ears. How stupid could he be? He couldn't just force himself on other people, He couldn't just buy other people with presents, and that was exactly the thing he was doing for Kitty.

How could he tell this to Toad and expect an reasonable answer when even he couldn't give himself one?

"I... forget it, I.. I think I just overreacted or something." Kurt mumbled, and looked at his toes, suddenly becoming way too much interested about the contrast of his furry blue toes digging on the furry red carpet.

Toad gave him an odd look, and made a hand gesture to keep on talking, and to not try to hide things up.

"I was just jealous over a petty thing, I admit, I was an idiot, what more you want to hear?" Kurt said, trying to hide at least half of his annoyance from the sentence by panting the words behind gritted teeth, exposing his sharp canines.

"Nothing wrong with being jealous, dawg, everyone is." Toad said and shrugged his shoulders, then continuing his sentence: "Even I am, yo, and I bet yours can't be as bad as mine."

"You? You are jealous over someone too?" Kurt said in disbelieve. How come, he hadn't seen Toad act any different so he'd notice.

"Hey hey, now it's about you confessing, my turns up later, now spill it, yo!"

That wide grin a like smile and Toads carefree personality really did it for Kurt to relax up a bit. Maybe it wasn't so bad to tell for the other teen, he was on the same position himself.

But it sounded still dead stupid inside his head.

But soon, with all the courage he could muster, he started.

"I'm jealous for Alvers."

"Of Lance? What did he ever do to you?"

Guess he didn't understand it all that well after all, and that made Kurt jump to his defensive position.

"Well it's his fault! All I wanted was just to good friends with Kitty, but then he shows up and that's all she ever talks about nowadays! Alvers this, Alvers that!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down dawg, nothing to get defensive of! Why do you call him as Alvers anyways, he has a name you know." Toad tried to chance the subject to get Kurt cool off, but this went all unnoticed to Kurt. But it worked on Toad's favor so it's okay.

"Well, you know how I don't curse people much often, that's just my way to do so. As if he wouldn't even deserve a name."

"Well that's nice to hear. You never call me Tolansky."

"Guess so."

"So what's up with you and Kitty anyways, I thought you two were way too close the begin with."

"It's kind of complicated. If we put it short, she was the first person I really thought as my friend, and soon I noticed that I'd do pretty much anything she'd ever ask of me, and then I just... I don't know, got possessive of something.

I guess I just wanted her all for myself, but I couldn't have her. You saw how she was doing with Alvers down there didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss."

The silence fell on both of the teens, and Kurt could feel the tension on the air between them, and tried to chance the subject.

"So now is your turn."

He could hear a sigh coming out from the other teen, and Toad even rose up from his seat to have more demonstrative presentation.

"Maybe it would help If I tell the whole story from my point of view, eh, fuzzy?"

Todd said, and took couple steps to stand face face with the teen, even if the bed kept the two separated. Kurt was near the window, back facing the wall, and Todd was standing on the middle of the room, holding his hands on shoulder length as a sight of surrender.

"So, I have know this great guy for a long time. Can't really remember when I started to care about him more than just another individual, but for about the last two weeks I decided to actually do something about it."

Todd said, and absentmindedly swung his hands around himself, as if it'd be easier for him to explain things with hand gestures.

"What do you mean about "care him more"? Fuzzy intruded him, and gave him a look of confusion.

"Seriously don't know fuzz. Friendship would be a great start. You see, I never was that much of a... Friendly towards him."

"I can see that." Kurt said with rather censorious voice, but only got a sad, if one could call Toad's

expression sad, but slightly downcast look anyway as his answer.

"Guess you do." Toad said and accepted his faith, but kept going: "I really wouldn't mind having him as friend, or even more, my thoughts have been really scattered lately. I don't even know what I want anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"That's personal, dawg, let's talk about it some other time, okay?" Toad said, but the came back to the first subject.

"But anyways. He's in same school as I'm, and we... We are somehow the same, but we have different point of views, you see? I don't think my friends would accept the foo."

Kurt was about to interrupt again, but got silenced by Toad hand gesture.

"But anyways. Last two weeks, I have tried to get his attention, with rather poor success. You know, show myself off for him? Try to get him notice? Even fall as far as "Pick the girl from the ponytail" and stuff. Well, even if he's no girl and has no ponytail, but you get what I mean."

"I haven't seen you act any different from usual. Well, maybe slightly more annoying but.." Kurt cut his words at that and shrugged, and only answer from Toad was: "Guess you didn't, foo."

The voice Toad used to say that was a mix of frustration and defer, which caught Kurt's attention. What did the other mean by that?

"But anyways, moving on with the subject. He hadn't noticed me. Or at least I did not get the result I was hoping for, no matter how hard I tried. I even pushed myself on him, tried to make him notice.

But guess I was no match for his friend."

Kurt could see the similarity between them. They both wanted someone, but that someone already had someone.

"Yo see, That dawg was always hanging around a girl. How could I compete? Pretty, good mannered, beautiful, and funny girl. Anything I wasn't. Well I may be funny too, but not the way she was anyways. She even smelled good, lilies to be exact. At least she didn't scare people off by her smell."

"Well you could have chanced that." Kurt said, again with a censorious voice.

"I did! I went to shower twice as much as usual, and every time I talked to him, I chewed bubblegum to hide my horrible breath!."

"That guy has to be someone really special then." Kurt said, trying to sound at least slightly more understanding than sarcastic. Okay, two showers a month, he was amazed.

"Yeah, yeah, get the point, moving on." Toad said, and showed the topic off with his hand, or at least that's what it looked like to Kurt.

"I was so jealous for the girl. Usually the two were together almost anywhere they were. She made me feel angry and secondary every time I saw her, and I let exactly that show on my voice every time I talked to her, not giving a rat's ass if she'd notice or not.

Darn that girl who had her hands on the thing I had my eyes set on."

Kurt could hear the emotion meant for the girl on Toad's sentence now, and he got a pretty good picture about how much the other actually loathed the girl.

But something was off. Soon Toad was smiling a proud grin, and even walked the bed around to stand in front of the other, and Kurt could smell the bubblegum's sweet smell as the other talked:

"But anyways, after that I saw that my opportunity was close. You see, the girl had a birthday party, and of course her best friend would be invited. And because she had also invited one of my friends, I could come too.

That's when I decided to make my move."

Todd was leaning over Kurt, but didn't do much more than that, so it was enough to make Kurt slightly cautious, but not enough unnerving for him to move away from the other.

"I saw him retreat to his room, he had his shoulders slumped, head bent, and he looked slightly sad, So I thought that if that wasn't my chance, then what is?"

Toad took a step forward, and Kurt took a step backwards, and before he noted, he was pushed against the wall by the other who stood almost close enough for their chest to touch.

"When I got to his room I saw him curled up on his bed, and I noted that he had even took the costume of his off.

He has to wear that thing so others wont see who he really is, but I like him the exact way he is. No costumes. I'm like him. I don't look that good either, but I don't need to hide it, dawg, kinda makes me pity him.

But anyways, there he was, all sad and mopey.

When I made my presence known, he sounded angry, depressed maybe, but angry too.

He was still addressing me as Toad. Todd Would suit me better. I have a name you know."

Toad was cleaning closer, and Kurt could almost feel the heat radiating from the other teen's body, and he was frozen solid on his stand.

He didn't know what he should do: Push the other away, stay put and listen to him, just escape?

Toad's presence was unnerving when he was so close, but those eyes that were locked on his own and made Kurt stay where he was, not daring to make a move, not knowing if he should intrude the other, but still he couldn't manage the voice to tell the other off.

Toad smiled proudly, Kurt wasn't so sure for what, but soon the other started to talk, and Kurt was enchanted by the way the others lips moved. They were so close that he could see every detail on them, even the slight scratch on the right side of the lower lip.

"So after he had calmed down, we talked. He told me what got him sad, and I told him what got me sad. I was surprised that he listened me the whole way through, and did not shoo me away."

Toad then moved his hands, and had then rest against the wall, both on either side of the elf's chest.

"In the end, there he was. Resting against the wall, looking slightly nervous, but not backing away, and then I noted how innocent he really was. And how stupid I were. Maybe I should just stop trying to impress him with my actions, and just tell him. So far I have only been giving him leads, but not actually saying anything. I never had the nerve.

But guess TV's right about this one too, one should tell about one's emotions, or in the end, the other would never even know how one felt.

Too much doctor Phil could mess anyone's mind bad enough to confess what ever shit.

So I leaned in."

Kurt could feel his own breath stuck on his throat as Toad leaned closer, and he felt how his own blue fur brushed against Toad's cheek and send shivers run around his body, causing his fur to stand to an end.

Kurt could feel Toad breath tickle his ear as he whispered in his ear:

"No joke, no catch. I think I have seriously fallen for you, Kurt."

He had been talking about him the whole time? Was he serious?

As if waiting for the other to lean back, grin a devilish smile and say: "April fools!".

But that never happened.

Neither of them moved for a while, and Kurt was frozen on his stand.

He didn't know what to do. Toad had just confessed to him, and Kurt was confused. Toad's weird act for the last two months had been about him trying to catch his attention, but Kurt had been horribly blind for all if his efforts. How had he missed all those signs? Or not really missed, more like, how couldn't he count one and one together to get two as a result, what was wrong with him?

The nervous tension soon over took the whole room, and Kurt knew Toad was waiting for a reaction, but Kurt honestly didn't know. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

If the other really was offering his friendship, it couldn't really be that bad, could it?

Kurt gulped down the lump that was stuck on his throat, and then moved his head enough so he could breath in Toad's scent, noting that the extra washes he said he took had done him no good, but somehow he didn't mind.

When one smelled Toad from afar, one could only catch one smell, which reeked just plain horrible, but when one got close enough, one could smell more than one thing.

Todd smelt like thousands things, like dirt, soil, musk, spit, tobacco, rotting leaves, swamp, and what ever smell that one could smell if one didn't shower enough.

Kurt didn't mind the smell of soil that much, which was the second strongest smell right after tobacco.

Kurt could soon feel Toad's grin against his neck as the other had moved his head slightly, and soon he felt almost ticklish as the other said against his skin: "Foo, how come you didn't notice? Dawg, you really need to get your system clean of that Pryde."Kurt could hear the same loath on Kitty's surname that he always could hear in his own voice as he called Alvers.

Soon he also felt Toad moving his hands from the wall to slide against his chest, wander up and down, cherishing every curve, muscle, and feel of Kurt's torso, soon wandering downwards, slipping those fingers of his under the hem of his shirt, brushing his fur up wards, making it stick up as Toad brushed against the fur, making Kurt shiver and make his skin have goosebumps.

The web between Toad's fingers felt odd against Kurt's fur, somehow managing to enhance the the motion of cherish.

Soon Kurt felt how the other teen pushed himself against his body, brushing his knee against Kurt's crotch, making Kurt pant as he was caught by surprise.

Todd moved his head that currently had been buried in Kurt's neck, brushing Toad's nose against the fur as he moved his head up, having Kurt lean his head backwards to let the other boy have some more room, and soon enough he felt the others nose brush against his, and he felt Toad's breath against his lips and skin, and he saw how Toad swallowed. He had probably swallowed that bubblegum down, and Kurt could smell the others breath, and sooner that he noted he himself had leaned in to consume Toads lips, even if Toad seemed to have the domination over the kiss.

Toad's lips were dry and cold, but the kiss was hot and deep, and as Toad licked Kurt's lip for access, Kurt panted in his mouth as Toad has simultaneously rubbed his knee against his crotch.

He could still taste the bubblegum flavor on his mouth as Toad's talented tongue roamed over, tasting, playing, caressing every part of his mouth.

Toad had curled his slightly extended tongue around Kurt's own tongue, squeezing and rubbing against it, making Kurt moan for the friction of it and Toad's knee and hands all working together, making Kurt's skin burn under the touch, finally making him throw all his resistant away, accepting everything the other had for him.

Soon they both parted away for breath, and they were both panting for air. Toad moved the downwards to kiss Kurt's neck, and when he reached the part Kurt's neck reaches the shoulder, Toad bit down to it, causing Kurt to growl, which only made Toad want to do this even more.

Toad sucked on the shoulder, not minding the fur getting to his mouth, that was secondary anyways.

On the morning, there would definitely be a hickey, even if it'd be covered by the midnight blue fur.

"Ah, Toa- Todd." Kurt mumbled, absentmindedly remembering Todd telling that he'd prefer him to call him by his given name, and Kurt didn't have anything against that.

Kurt felt the grin against his skin again, and he started to like that gesture, and soon Kurt had to rise his hands for Todd to rise his shirts over his head, having his chest and upper body exposed.

Toad then extended his tongue to rub Kurt's nibble, rolling his tongue against it, pushing, sucking, and after that Todd leaned down to slightly bite it, to suck it and to caress it with his tongue, which after he leaned back and blew cold air against them, making Kurt shiver, then moving to do the same for the another nibble.

Kurt had never known what exactly Todd could do with his tongue, and he was in a bliss.

Well if Todd wanted to play it dirty, that's exactly he'd get.

Kurt reached his hands out to rub against Todd's smooth sides, having his slightly more hoarse fur on his palm and fingers make Todd shiver. Grinning widely enough to show his canines, Kurt then got his tail to use, first running it from the very base of Todd's tailbone to his neck, feeling every bump of his vertebra, then brushing it down again, having it then rub against Todd's lower back, right where his butt cheeks met, making the boy shiver and try to flinch as the place was overly sensitive for Todd, but the tail gave him no mercy.

Soon Todd had to slump on his knees, having his tongue wonder over Kurt's stomach, leaving a wet, slightly slick trail of spit on his stomach, and Kurt couldn't hold back the slight pant as the the tongue dipped on his navel, then wondering south, where Todd was working on with his belt.

Todd undid the belt, then unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled both his pants and underwear down with his hands, having his nails slightly scratch Kurt's skin, but it only made Kurt moan.

Soon Todd reached out for Kurt's erection, first giving it a lick from the base of the cock to the very tip of it, even whirling his tongue around the glans, then even trying to dip it on, making Kurt shiver.

Todd could smell and taste Kurt's pre-come that was leaking away from the tip, and he didn't want to lose not even the tiniest drop of the sweet nectarine, so he wrapped his tongue around the others brick, squeezing the shaft, but licking the glans, making Kurt moan, twist and growl.

Simultaneously Todd moved his hand against Kurt's back, having the other jerk forward as he was extremely sensitive for the touch that felt like electricity was traveling through his whole body. Smiling in satisfactory Todd then had his hand move from Kurt's back lower, to rub the very base of Kurt's tail, making the other jerk his hips forward, and the other free hand was tingling Kurt's balls, then moving to caress the skin between Kurt's opening and balls, soon moving to circle around Kurt's opening.

Kurt felt how his legs were giving in and he leaned against the cold wall, panting hard, and trying to muffle his cries with his hand, but that was almost impossible as Todd finally took the other in his mouth, sucking him, and milking him, almost making Kurt come right then and there, but he managed to hold himself in order.

Kurt felt how Todd's head was popping up and down, making Kurt bury his thick digits on Todd's messy hair, and Kurt had to fight the urge of pushing the other down on him.

Kurt was panting for air, and he almost lost his breath as Todd had deep throated him, and at the same time pushed the first digit inside him, making Kurt almost lose it, bud he thanked the gods he was still conscious.

"Mein Gott, you are good."

And for the answer he got another digit inside of him, seeing Todd's mouth was already busy with other things, and Kurt moaned, Biting then his teeth to keep himself on hold.

Todd had his own phase for his fingers, hitting in fast, pulling them out slower, and then striking then back in, hitting the sweet caverns inside the elf, and making him growl.

But soon Todd pulled himself off, gaining an grunt of protest from Kurt as he rose up to stand while his hands roamed around Kurt's torso, and Kurt couldn't hold himself back as he pulled the other in fiery kiss, tasting himself on Todd's mouth.

When they ended the kiss, Kurt moved down, kissing his cheek, chin, neck, shoulder. Then moving back to his throat where it met shoulder, and careful to not bite down he sucked the others skin.

Kurt scratched the spot with his teeth, not forcefully enough to draw blood, but enough to make the other shiver slightly, and to leave small red trails. Kurt didn't want to taint the other perfect smooth and pale skin with bite marks.

Todd already knew Kurt was inclined to be possessive, so of course he wanted to mark and show what was his.

He didn't give a shit what the rest of the Brotherhood would think. Consider it a test. A test if Todd could really handle him.

Kurt let his hands wander, and had soon his finger all over the other boy, digging in his pants, showing them down to the others knees, having his hands caress Todd's butt, as his tail slithered down to curl around the others fully erected cock, having the tip of his tail tease the tip of Todd's cock.

Smiling as he got a satisfying sighs and grunts from the other, he pushed his crotch against Todd's thigh, having the other pulled so close he could feel Todd's every curve and muscle against himself.

"Ahh, fuzz, dawg. Maybe we should move to bed, yo, unless you prefer wall and the floor, foo." Todd mumbled, and started to drag the others furry ass to the bed not far away, not wanting to jump the other when they could have much more preferred bed for their lovemaking.

Kurt mumbled a slight protest for the need to move, but still followed the others lead, and soon they fell in the bed, Todd laying under, but soon he rolled them over, and they were both laying on the bed in one big mess, not far away from the edge.

As Todd laid still for the moment, gazing down at Kurt's lust filled eyes, locking the others hands above his head, he felt how the tail was caressing his stomach and chest, soon curling around his waist, having the spade shaped tip caress his butt crack.

"You sure fuzz?" Todd asked for final permission, almost feeling like taking the other by force if haven to, because he wasn't so sure anymore how long he could hold back. But soon he gained a "Mm-m" kind of mumble filled with lust and want as an answer, which much likely was a yes, seeing that Kurt reached his body from the bed enough to steal one more lustful kiss, and with the free hand Todd positioned himself on Kurt's opening.

"Will it hurt?" Kurt asked hurriedly, lifting his legs, bending them from the knees and spreading them some to let the other boy have some more room.

"I'll try to make it not to, dawg. You just lay there and enjoy the ride." Todd said with a flirt on his voice and started to push himself in slowly, making Kurt tense, but as he kissed him and let his hand wonder around the smooth and soft fur of Kurt, feeling Kurt's ribs under his touch, as the other tried to push himself towards the touch, he himself reached in for a wet and passionate kiss.

"Relax, foo, you'll enjoy it more." Todd whispered against the others lips, before having the other capture his lips again.

When Todd was finally inside and Kurt could feel the others balls against his ass, Todd stayed put for a while, letting Kurt get used to it, until Kurt nudged against him, letting him know he was ready.

Todd pulled himself off enough that only the tip was still buried on the furry boy's ass, and then pushed himself in, first moving slow, but gaining speed with every thrust.

Oh, how Todd loved to hear the sweet noises Kurt made. The growls, pants, purrs, and pleas. All those little voices, and those mixed with the hot and tight caverns of Kurt made him want to pound that furry ass so hard that the other couldn't walk straight line for days.

Kurt was burning to have his hands roam around the others body, but they were effectively pinned against the mattress, and only thing he could do was to draw them in to fists and back, trying to squirm his way free from the hold. So instead, he let his tail wander, caressing Todd's sleek skin, tenderly caressing the back, moving up and down, then rubbing the others chest and stomach, feeling every part of the other boy, soon tangling around the others leg.

Todd soon reached his free hand to hold Kurt's left leg on air, and then he hit the sweet spot, making Kurt howl, and Todd almost came by the mere sound of Kurt howling with deep voice, and he only hoped the music was loud enough to cover the noise they were making.

"Darn you are tight dawg." Todd mumbled, and pushed himself in harder, hitting the sweet prostate every time, making them both pant as he met up with Kurt's pushes.

Todd tried to hold back his come for a while longer, because he wanted to have one more thing from the other before they'd both come.

"Foo, I can't give a flying fuck who hears, but I love your voice. Howl for me one more time, dawg."

Todd said, and finally when giving the last push, burying himself deep withing the other, he himself couldn't hold back his own growl of relieve as he felt Kurt's caverns tighten against his cock as the other tensed up as he came accompanied by a great howl which covered Todd's own growls and all other voices withing the room as they both got their sweet relief.

Kurt's howl was long and low and as Kurt was slowly getting out of breath, he panted Todd's name out repetitively, and also some incoherent words of German, finally freeing his hands from the tight hold as he scooped the other in an embrace, and in a sloppy kiss.

"Dawg, I didn't know you could howl like that."

"Well I didn't know you could do that thing with out tongue."

They both were tangled up in the bed, shorting out their breath as Kurt lifted his cover over them with his tail, and he still had Todd under his arms, and he was slightly glad that the other hadn't squirmed away.

"Well, I guess I got what I was after for, yo." Todd said, and smiled proudly. "I finally stole you from that Pryde chick."

Kurt laughed at that remark, and couldn't much but note how right the other teen was.

"Yeah, but after that show, it'll be hard for you to get rid of me."

"Good thing. Others have no chance, I have charms you know."

Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh. The same old Todd.

Todd laughed slightly too, and felt himself relax on Kurt's hold. The other boy felt warm and soft against him, relaxing, but the fur inside his mouth felt just annoying.

"It'll take me forever to get all this fur out of my mouth, yo." Todd mumbled as he absentmindedly picked some fur out of his mouth, dripping them on the floor.

"The downside of having a extendable tongue, and a furry lover."

Lover. Todd liked the sound of that.

The tiredness was already taking a toll on them both, making their speak sound sluggish and incoherent. It was hard to keep up a qualified conversation when brain was half asleep.

"Nah, fur's okay." He mumbled, and made himself comfortable on Kurt's armpit, absorbing all the warmth he could get.

"guess, we didn't got to dance."

"Don't worry, foo. At morning, when everyone has a horrible hangover, then, we'll dance. With loud music."

"You are evil."

"Nah, just instructive. Too much pool is never good for you. Pryde deserves it."

And with that, they both fell asleep, tangled up on each other, breathing in each others scent, and just enjoying the others longed presence. Not minding the loud music, but enjoying the purring sound Kurt made, that lolled them bot on the bliss of slumber.


End file.
